deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rayman vs Mario
Pistashio= Rayman vs Mario is Pistashio's Tenth Battle. Description Season 1 Episode 10! Super Mario Bros. VS Rayman! Two of Gaming's Platforming Characters are ready to fight to the death! Interlude Boomstick: Ah yes, I love me some Platforming games! They're so much fun! Wiz: And what not to start it off with these two iconic platforming characters. Boomstick: Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom! Wiz: And Rayman, the limbless wanderer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Mario Wiz: One day, a stork was carrying two babies to their parents. Suddenly, the magikoopa Kamek attacked him and captured Baby Luigi. The other fell through the sky and landed on a Yoshi. This baby was none other than Mario. Kamek was working for the young Koopa King, Bowser. Boomstick: Yoshi and Mario teamed up, defeating Bowser and saving Baby Luigi. While Mario may look like an ordinary plumber, he's WAY beyond that! Strength * Can lift and throw Bowser and King Bob-Omb * Can casually smash blocks and bricks * Lifted and punted a 203 billion pound castle effortlessly * Could carry 999,999,999 coins (each of which are 3.5 tons) with total ease * Can smash Neutron Stars through a black hole approaching the size of a universe * Able to harm Bowser, who survived the destruction and rebirth of the universe * Fought Culex Wiz: Mario, being one of the star children, has an AMAZING amount of power! He has lifted and thrown Bowser, King Bob-Omb, and even whole castles weighing a few hundred billion pounds! In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario can knock giant "meteorites" through a black hole approaching the size of a whole universe! Boomstick: These seem to be meteorites, but that's not what they likely are. These glow, just like neutron stars can do so when they overflow with energy and spinning. Most importantly, they managed to overpower the gravitational pull of a distant supermassive black hole approaching the size of a universe, and since neutron stars have gravity second fiddle to a black hole, these cannot be mere meteorites. Wiz: A neutron star has a mass of 1.4 to 2 times the mass of the sun. The sun is 1.989 x 10^30 kg, so multiplying that by 2 we get a whopping 3.978 x 10^30 kg! Durability * Has regularly survived lava, large falls, cannonballs, explosions, being crushed, and more * Can survive the surface of stars and neutron stars * Survived multiple black holes * Survived hits from the likes of Bowser and Culex Boomstick: He's incredibly tough, easily surviving lava and explosions, large falls, being crushed, and a lot more. He can even survive the surface of a star and even a neutron star! He can fight inside a near-universe sized black hole with no damage, and has survived hits from Bowser and Culex. Wiz: Culex is fought in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. ''In the booklet, he was stated to be the master of time and space. Also, in the Japanese version that he inherits the time of Mario's universe and holds the power of creation. This easily puts him at Universe level+. '''Boomstick: Also, in ''Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Mario fought an octopus named Chakron that states that his pose "absorbs waves from deep parts of outer space," and "the waves crash upon my mind's shore. I am a mental beach." But most importantly, he then says "With the power of outer space upon me, I can do anything." It's also worth noting that he claims, "There is nothing that outer space knows not." This heavily implies he is at least Galaxy level, probably Universe level. Bowser, who Mario regularly fights is capable of a lot of fucking amazing feats!' Wiz: Bowser has survived several black holes as well, and even the destruction of the universe! But his most impressive feat showing his power is in ''Mario Party 5, where Bowser stated he was going to ruin, or destroy, the dreams in the Dream Depot, where all the dreams of the Mushroom Kingdom go. Each of these is a separate universe, since one of these, Future Dream, was stated directly to be a separate universe. This makes Bowser Multi-Universe level at his peak. Speed * Can casually outrun cannonballs, bullets, and sound waves * Able to dodge lightning and lasers * Ran across planets in seconds in the Super Mario Galaxy games * Outran a black hole * Piloted Starship Mario, which can fly across a universe in 10 seconds Boomstick: And he's not just strong and tough! He's so fast he can casually escape cannonballs, bullets, sound waves, lightning, and even lasers! Wiz: Even more impressively, Mario could pilot Starship Mario, which is able to fly across a universe in 10 seconds, and even fly across galaxies in mere minutes! (Cues: Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games-Bowser's Road (Super Mario 64) Remix) Boomstick: And when he does need some extra firepower, he's got plenty of powerups, including....... OH MY GOD, THAT'S A FUCKING HUGE AMOUNT OF POWERUPS! Powerups * Fire Flower ** Enhances Mario's Pyrokinesis ** Fireballs are more powerful than normal fire *** Able to burn basic enemies instantly *** Can even melt metal *** Can even be used underwater * Ice Flower ** Grants Mario Cyrokinesis ** Able to freeze basic enemies instantly (to do that it has to be at a temperature of Absolute Zero) * Frog Suit ** Allows Mario to swim faster and jump higher ** Slows down his movement on land ** Looks absolutely ridiculous! * Mini Mushroom ** Makes Mario smaller ** Allows him to go through areas he couldn't normally reach. * Boo Mushroom ** Becomes intangible * Propeller Mushroom ** Allows Mario to fly up for a limited distance and glide down slowly * Rock Mushroom ** Allows him to become a huge rock and smash into enemies or certain objects ** Even able to destroy gigantic crystals * Power Balloon/Power Flower ** Allows him to inflate himself like a balloon temporalily ** Pops when time runs out or he takes damage * Boomerang Flower ** Gets the same outfit as a Boomerang Bro. ** Can throw Boomerangs ** Can only throw one at a time ** Able to grab items out of his reach * Red Star ** Grants Mario temporary flight ** Able to attract nearby items * Blue Shell ** Gives Mario protection via a Blue Shell ** Can slide into enemies ** Allows Mario to swim faster * Cape Feather ** Gives Mario a cape ** Grants him flight * Super Leaf ** Grants Mario limited fight ** Can smack enemies and block projectiles with his tail * Tanooki Suit ** Same effects as Super Leaf ** Added ability to turn into an invulerable statue temporalily * Hammer Suit ** Can throw hammers ** Gains a shell that he can hide inside for protection * Super Acorn ** Grants Mario gliding abilities ** Can glide upwards * P-Acorn ** Same as Super Acorn but can fly upwards indefinitely * Penguin Suit ** Exactly like it sounds ** Can slide on ice and smash through bricks and enemies * Wing Cap ** Grants flight ** Has a time limit * Vanish Cap ** Gives Mario intangibility and invisibility ** Can pass through walls * Cat Bell ** Gives Mario the ability to climb up walls ** Can scratch enemies * Lucky Bell ** Same as Cat Bell ** Added ability to become a golden statue temporalily (Cues: Dark Star Core-Ga Metal) Wiz: But there are more, which are so powerful they can even one-shot Bowser. Top Tier Powerups * Gold Flower ** Allows Mario to shoot golden fireballs ** Powerful enough to OHKO Bowser * Metal Cap ** Turns Mario metal ** Can no longer swim ** Can walk in lava ** Invulnerable * Starman ** Increases speed ** Gives Mario temporary invulnerability * Rainbow Star ** Same as Starman, but Mario turns Rainbow and his speed is increased even further * Mega Mushroom ** Grows Mario in size ** Can easily smash pipes ** Can OHKO Bowser * Invincibility Leaf ** Gives Mario one of two forms *** Have Starman's Invulnerability *** Both are able to OHKO Bowser *** Golden Tanooki Mario **** What it sounds like **** Same abilities as Tanooki Mario *** White Raccoon Mario **** Same abilities as Raccoon Mario **** Extended Flight Boomstick: Powerups aren't the only thing he has in his arsenal! He has plenty of fire-based abilities, a hammer, a water-filled cannon called F.L.U.D.D., a reality-warping mop, and the Spin Drill. Other Abilities/Weapons/Attacks * F.L.U.D.D. ** A water cannon ** Different Nozzles *** Normal: Can shoot high-pressurized water *** Hover Nozzle: Pretty self-explanatory *** Turbo Nozzle: Can dash at incredible speeds *** Rocket Nozzle: Allows Mario to blast into the air * Ultra Hammer ** Pretty self-explanatory * "Giant Mop" ** Can erase whole castles from existence * Lazy Shell ** A large shell that Mario can kick into enemies, damaging them * Firebrand ** Can charge up a huge flame and explode it in his opponent's face or charge his punches with fire ** Even burns underwater, making it's heat comparable to the heat of the SUN since no other flame in existance is unaffected by water ** The Fire Flower increases it's strength * Other Pyrokinetic techniques ** Fast Fireball ** A speedy projectile that can be easily spammed and is completely straight *** Is slightly weaker than and about half as big as a regular fireball ** Fire Orb *** A fusion of the Fast Fireball and Firebrand *** Charges up slightly and throws a sluggish fireball forwards that can hit multiple times and preserve its monumentum in midair *** Has way less range and is much slower ** Super Flame *** Fires multiple powerful, huge fireballs about as big as Mario himself at the opponent. ** Ultra Flame *** The same as the Super Flame, but targets multiple opponents and is stronger. ** Mario Finale *** Two huge, interlocking beams of flame that hit multiple times *** They carry the opponent(s) over a long distance *** Can hit opponents slightly behind him into the main move ** Minature Star *** Mario's most powerful fire-based attack *** After charging up to create a fiery minature star, throws it at his enemies for IMMENSE strength *** Burns at about 24,000 degrees Celcius *** Dramatically slows down the opponents right before firing *** Is unaffected by gravity for the duration of this move. * Spin Drill ** What it sounds like ** Can drill through dirt but not metal * Cape ** Can block attacks, especially projectiles Wiz: The thing about Mario's fire is that it can survive underwater, which no flames in existence other than those from a star like the sun can do, meaning Mario's "fire" is at least the same temperature as the heat from the sun. (Cues: Super Mario Galaxy-Floater Land ) Feats * Kicked Bowser's ass too many times to count * Solved a mystery on Pi'illo island, along with Luigi, that left the local archaeologists scratching their heads * Skilled in many sports, such as basketball, tennis, go-kart driving, etc. * Has a doctorate * Fought many other villains such as Grand Star Bowser, Dreamy Bowser, Cackletta, Dark Bowser, Shadow Mario, Fawful, Princess Shroob, Elder Princess Shroob, Antasma, and much more Boomstick: Being a Star Child, Mario has accomplished a lot over the years, like beating up Bowser and many other villains regularly, solving the mystery of Pi'illo Island, becoming a doctor, and being an expert in various sports. Weaknesses * Many powerups go away after being damaged or have a time limit ** Invincibility Leaf is an exception to both of the rules * Not much of a strategist, despite his amazing intelligence * Some of his power ups are useless against certain enemies and aren't practical for combat * If he loses his hat, he takes twice the damage * Some of his power ups can be used by opponents (Example: Fire flower, Cat Bell, etc.) * While he can survive the surface of a star, spikes, or lava, he still can be hurt from these hazzrds * Often needs help when dealing with threats greater than Bowser Wiz: However, Mario has some important flaws.Despite his durability, he can be hurt by lesser things such as lava and spikes. A lot of his powerups are impractical for combat, have a time limit, or can go away after being damaged easily. Another thing to note is that he usually needs help when facing threats greater than Bowser. Most importantly, he's not really a strategist, usually rushing into combat without thinking things through, although he can and has strategized before, like in the RPGs. Mario's weaknesses aren't really physical weaknesses, so they shouldn't be much of a problem for the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario: It's a me, Mario! Rayman Wiz: Long ago, Polokus, the Bubble Dreamer, created the Glade of Dreams: a world explicitly created out of all the dreams he has as he sleeps (All created through special pink magical creatures he generates called electoons). Out of his mind came a peaceful and beautiful world of many creatures including fairies, glutes, greenbottles, among many others. At first everything was right with this new world with all his creations fitting the creator's playful, fun-loving personality; but that didn't last forever. Eventually, Polokus had a nightmare in a cataclysmic event known as the First Bad Dream. Boomstick: The monster known as Jano was born. Jano spawned his own version of electoons, known as the anti-toons, and all sorts of nightmarish beings were formed to terrorize the once peaceful land. Wiz: Seeing all this destruction, a special group of fairies known as the nymphs sprung into action to create a being who could save them: "a creature both agile and carefree, as tenacious as he is hilarious, destined to crack up the Creator with his heroic antics and stop the nightmare!". But as the nymphs were on their way to the spot of the ritual, they were attacked by Zombie Chickens (of all othings) which ended with them losing one of the bags of Lums (small bodies of magical energy) they were going to use to create the being. Boomstick: As a result, the fairies were forced to create the hero without limbs. And the strange, limbless creature known as Rayman was born (picture above). With his help, the Glade was saved from all the terrifying nightmares and Jano was defeated-- off-screen... Wiz: Many years have passed and a new threat arose in the form of the sorcerer, Mr. Dark (Jump-starting the events of the original Rayman) and Rayman once again rose to the challenge. And since then, he has defeated many threats, both local and extraterrestrial, including the Robo-Pirates, Hoodlums, Rabbids, and the Magician's forces as well as the many Nightmares attacking the land. And so, Rayman became the legendary hero of the Glade of Dreams, is not only the only creature that Polokus has not dreamed but the chosen hero of the gods.﻿ Boomstick: Rayman has a friendly and carefree disposition, though his personality changes somewhat over the course of the games. ﻿Wiz: In Rayman, he seems cheerful and child-like, having an innocent expression and pulling a silly face as a means of defense. He does, however, show some fear when faced with bosses. Boomstick: In Rayman 2 he shows a more serious side, taking his mission seriously while remaining friendly. The Rayman 2 manual describes him as particularly lively with an intense love of life1, indicating he might usually be more cheerful if the situation weren't as serious. Wiz: In Rayman 3, he seems slightly more impatient, aloof and cocky, showing some exasperation with Murphy and Globox, though shows worry when Globox appears in danger and comforts him when sad. He is also much more prone to gloating over his victories, suggesting a vain streak. The Rayman 3 manual describes him as lazy; loving to sleep, mess around with friends and not take things seriously. It remarks that he doesn't really act like a big hero; though the Rayman 3 manual is characterised as having an opinion of it's own, this seems partially true. Boomstick: As of Rayman Origins, Rayman is an energetic, childish and fun-loving character that likes to beat up his enemies and spar with friends. It is also worth noting that when Rayman was created by Betilla in the first Origins trailer, he attempted to look up her skirt using his helicopter hair. This may show off a profligate or flirty side of him rarely seen. Wiz: Rayman's main form of attack is his fists, which he can extend a long distance to attack enemies, this and his ability to use his hair as a helicopter were introduced in Rayman 1 and have been a staple since. In Rayman 1, Rayman has the ability to pull a silly face an incite frenzy into enemies. He can also use blue fairies to help him shrink. Boomstick: The exception to Rayman's fist ability is Rayman 2, where glowing balls of light were used intead. Wiz: Rayman 3 introduces the concept of combat fatigues, Rayman uses magic washing detergeant to transform his clothes and use different abilities. Later in the game, Rayman gains the ability to pull a silly face and make black lums laugh, which turns them into red lums. Boomstick: Rayman Origins introduces the ability to run on walls, a power given to him by a nymph. Wiz: The circle on Rayman's chest appears to be the source of Rayman's powers, it's through this which he gains powers from Betilla, or silver lums from Ly. This circle appears to serve as some sort of key that allows him to obtain the Masks of Polokus and appears in several places carved into stone, indicating it has importance in Rayman's world. Rayman: I'll save your daddy(Globox), but first I gotta find Ly! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS A TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!!!! Death Battle Taking place around an open field of the Mushroom Kingdom. Rayman is seen flying overland in search of a Red Plumber who mistakenly "killed" Globox thinking it was an enemy from Bowser. Rayman: Where is he? He should be around here somewhere... Although i do say, this land is very peaceful. No threats whats so ever. Rayman looks around and takes notice and sees the Red plumber himself, Mario. Rayman: There you are! Rayman flies down fast and knocks Mario off Yoshi who reacts and rolls back and stands up. Rayman: You! You have killed my friend back there! I must avenge him by doing the same to you! Mario eyes widen. Mario: What-a? I-a haven't-a killed him! He's-a- unconcious! Rayman: Don't take back what you did, now fight me! Mario sighs and shrugs FIGHT! Mario: Mamamia...Fine! Mario takes out his hammer and almost smashed Rayman, Who used his FTL Reactions and dodged, Punching Mario, Rayman fired 7 Energy Attacks, But Mario dodges all of them thanks to his fast speed and jumping abilities. Rayman sees this as an opportunity to get a good clean hit at Mario which he kicks Mario and lends out a series of Telescopic Fists at him with both hands and finishing it off with a Heavy Metal Fist, which launches Mario back. Mario lands near a Item Block and jump punches it to grab a Fire Flower. Mario: Let's-a-Go! Fire Mario! Mario dashes back out forward as Rayman gets ready to attack again as Rayman punches forward, Mario slides under the fist and comes out behind him shooting a stream of Fireballs that all hit Rayman as Rayman turns around blocking the last shot. Rayman and Mario charge at each other as the two release a barrage of punches to each other as fist to fist connected but Rayman gets the upperhand uppercutting Mario into the air. Mario jumped in the direction of Rayman and tried to crush him with a ball of fire. Rayman was able to stop the punch low and at the speed of light he beat Mario 5 times while Mario could not react. Rayman used his energy maneuver and tried to blow up Mario. The two icons sent fireballs That shook the entire battlefield, Rayman sent an iceball and threw up Mario, but Mario dodged and with his speed, he hit Rayman with tremendous speed,Mario punched Rayman towards the moon, and they are pucnhed each other quickly, Mario screams while he and Rayman are falling from moon into the Earth, but Rayman still decides to dive towards Mario with a flurry of punches, only to get knocked back by one swing punch from Mario, causing the nose of Rayman to bleed a bit. Rayman wipes out the blood stain and uses his fire projections at the Nintendo mascot. The Italian plumber catches at the Projections, And smashed Rayman towards the earth Suddenly, Mario's hands as well as Sonic's body turn into burning blazes. Mario grabs hold of the fire spin and swings it for a few rounds. Mario still surrounded by Fire Ball tosses a Big energy blast at Rayman which shook the entire worl, Mario shoots out a 10 fireballs waving around each other as they all hit Rayman as Rayman gets toasted into ashes while screaming. Mario: i'm the winner! KO! Results Boomstick: Well, Not a Big surprise ''' Wiz: Both Rayman and Mario at their strongest have been shows to have the force and the power of a Black Hole. '''Boomstick: Rayman has a much better combat speed, As he can punch at the Speed of light, While Mario is much more experienced being decades older then Rayman. Wiz: However, Mario Beats Rayman for two key reasons ,The First Reason is Strengh, Rayman has never been shown lift anything remotely heavy as Mario can easily lift over 1000 heavier objects then Rayman can, But strengh isn't everything. Boomstick: But when you are this much stronger it becomes a Huge problem for the opponent, Rayman is never even came close to Mario's castle lifting Feat, And without Arms or legs, this dude basically skips arm and leg day every single day of the week, speaking of no arms and legs, Rayman has a huge defensive liability, He can't really Blocks Attacks as well as Mario can, which brings up the second point of why Mario wins, which is durability Wiz: Mario is far more durable then Rayman is, Mario survived being in the core of the sun, while Rayman is inconsistent limbs get out of a place, He's going to have plenty of trouble staying alive, Rayman's limbs each have a mind of their own and aren't always up to par 100% of the time, And of course Mario is going to have a problems facing Rayman's FTL Punch, And his full power punch. Boomstick: But the good news for Mario is That Rayman can use only this two Types of Punches, on rare occasions, the full power punch need an extensive charge up which something he can't do in a fast-paced battle against Mario and the FTL Punch punch need rayman to be at a high stature , Something thats really gonna be possible if Rayman is fresh, during the beginning of the Battle, seems like Mario is the true icon here! Wiz: The Winner is Mario! |-| Awesome Rowlet and Epic Popplio= Rayman vs Mario is a What-If Death Battle by ACG. Description Rayman vs Super Mario! The 2 best platformers of the Nintendo Wii U are ready to do battle! Rayman is furious that a certain friend of Mario's killed Globox, but mistakes Mario as the killer! Which jumper will squash the other!?! Interlude Wiz: Last time, on Death Battle.... Yoshi mega kicks Globox, and bits go everywhere. He flies back down to the island. Boomstick: Yeah, there goes another sidekick. Wiz: But now, the heroes will battle. Boomstick: Rayman, the Limbless Wonder. Wiz: And Mario, the Italian Legend. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle..... Rayman Wiz: Rayman, the Limbless Wonder, and hero of dreams. Boomstick: WHERE ARE HIS ARMS AND LEGS!?!?! Wiz: He was created with out them. Boomstick: Don't you mean born? Wiz: No, Rayman is one of the Ray-People, and adopted. He was CREATED by the Nymphs. Boomstick: Like Jesus? Wiz: You could say that. Anyhow, Rayman set off a journey to save his world from Mr. Dark, and succeded! However, his adventures are far from over. Boomstick: Rayman has gone through many advetures, and is a brave, teenaged hero. Wiz: Actually he's 146 years old. Boomstick: WHAT!?!?! Wiz: I know, it %#$@&) up, Boomstick. Boomstick: Anyhow, let's move on to the dude's abilties. Wiz: Rayman is an olympic athlete, being incredibly fast, can do backflips with ease, and is one of the strongest characters in his universe. Boomstick: He PUNCHED a flying veichle that was on full speed and was pedaling extremely fast all the way through a galaxy. Wiz: And the reason we said that about Globox so littlely is because we aren't sure he can actually do that, but we have seen and played Rayman doing this feat. Boomstick: And if Globox did do it, that doesn't mean he would win anyway. Wiz: Any how, back to more of his abilities. Rayman, as he has no limbs, can launch his fists and feet extremely far, and it packs a punch. Boomstick: He can charge this to make it much more powerful. Wiz: Rayman can throw green energy spheres, which can also charged. Boomstick: Rayman can fly by spinning his hair extremely fast. Though he has to stop before going again. Wiz: Kind of like Tails. Also like Tails, Rayman can use diferent power ups. Boomstick: The Vortex lets him shrink enemies, and the Heavy Metal Fist speaks for itself. Awesome. Wiz: The Lockjaw can trap enemies and electrocute them. This is one of his strongest power ups. Boomstick: The Shock Rocket is a hand guided rocket fist that can be launched at high speeds. Oh, yeah. I want one! Wiz: The Throttle Copter lets him fly higher and almost infinitely. Boomstick: And something stange about the Limbless Wonder's hands is....they have minds of their own. Wiz: Yes, Rayman's hands can go as far as they please, and that makes them much more useful. Boomstick: Unfortanetly this only seems to work when Rayman is asleep or unconcious. Or he gave out after having to much beer. I remember when I got stuck in that frid- Wiz: Rayman has other power ups as well, like the Plunger Gun. Boomstick: Weirdest. Weapon. Ever. Wiz: Though he has to reload often, Rayman can fire fast and they are pretty powerful plumbers. He beat a whole army of insane rabbits with it. Boomstick: Power Spheres give him extended health, allowing him to take more and more hits. Wiz: The Golden Fist is one of the strongest, and he can kill normal enemies with one hit. Boomstick: Another version of the Vortex lets him fire Mini Tornadoes. Must make whoever gets caught throw up. Wiz: Rayman is a grand jumper, but can he stand up to Mario's skills? Rayman: I'll save your daddy(Globox), but first I gotta find Ly! Mario Wiz: Mario is the red hatted defender of the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: He is one of the Star Children, along with his bro, Weegie, his fart cousin, Wario, his sweetheart Peach, his monkey buddy, DK, the fruit muncher, Yoshi and his greatest rival, Bowser, giving him great speed and strength. Wiz: Mario became a plumber, but doesn't really seem to do his job that much. Boomstick: Personally, he was better at his old job. Being the leader of the Wrecking Crew. Wiz: Mario can break bricks and steel bricks with ease, and can jump extremely high. Boomstick: To increase his jumping ability, Mario can use the Goomba Shoe or Bunny Ears. Wiz: The Bunny Ears also give him extreme speed and seems to find hard carrots easily. He uses these as projectiles. Boomstick: Mario's greatest strength feat is either kicking a gigantic castle or throwing the collosal turtle Bowser. Wiz: Now, lets move on to his power ups. First, the Super Mushroom. Also known as the Mega Mushroom. Boomstick: Mario becomes Plumber Godzilla, and wrecks everything in his path, but it doesn't last forever. Wiz: The Fire Flower gives Mario pyrokenisis. And for some reason gives him a white attire. Boomstick: It's Polar opposite, the Ice Flower, gives him ica-kenisis. And a blue attire. Wiz: Ica-Kenisis is not a real thing, Boomstick. Boomstick: By using the Tanooki Suit, Mario gains racoon ears and a tail, allowing him to fly, tail spin, and become statue. Why? Nobody KNOWS. Again. Wiz: The Metal Cap gives him a coat of the mineral, becoming nearly indestructible, and gives him increased strength. Boomstick: And one of the most confusing abilities, the Vanish Cap. So, he's invisible, but he can also walk through anything? What? Wiz: The Super Star gives him invincibility and increased speed, along with power. This is Star Mario. Boomstick: It also gives him greater acrobatic skills, but doesn't last to long. Wiz: Mario's strongest power up is, or should I say "are", the Seven Star Spirits. Boomstick: Just imagine Super Sonic but as Mario. I shall call him Super Mario. Wiz: I like the name Ultra Mario. Or even Shine Mario. Boomstick: Super. Wiz: Ultra. Boomstick: SUPER! Wiz: ULTRA! After 10 minutes of this.... Wiz: Alright, alright, how about Spirit Mario? Boomstick: Sounds good. Wiz: And finally is, well not really a power up, the F.L.U.D.D! Or the Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. Boomstick: The Flash Licker what now? Wiz: Nothing, Boomstick. Boomstick: Even without power ups, he is pretty awesome. Wiz: He can go very fast and destroy almost anything with the blue koopa shell, but it becomes red when he goes inside. Boomstick: Mario can fire cannonballs using some kinda cannon helmet. Wiz: Lets not forget Mario's hammer. Boomstick: How does he carry that thing? It's huge! Wiz: Mario certainly is Nintendo's greatest creation. Mario: I'ma gonna win! Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! ---- Rayman is flying around the Mushroom Kingdom, looking for a red capped person. He looked down to the land. A RED HAT! He dived down fast, and jumped on top of a green dinosaur. The red capped person was knocked off his pet and landed with a thump. Rayman had knocked the killer of his friend unconcious. However, he thought the REAL killer of his friend was the man with the red hat. He turned around and glared, as the man got up, he picked up his hat and put it back on. Mario saw his best friend knocked out and the leg and armless man who did it. Mario glared heavily and pulled out the F.L.U.D.D. He charged it up and got in a fighting stance. His platforming rival did the same and readied his fist. Mario pulled out his hammer, and started whacking Rayman, who dodged easily, then kicked Mario in the face hard. Mario grunted, then used Firebrand to burn Rayman a bit. The limbless wonder jumped back and started firing at Mario with his Plunger Gun. Mario started dodging, but one plunger got stuck on him. Mario tried to pull it off, but was punched back, then shot in his area. Mario started falling whenever he got up, not being able to see anything. Rayman smirked and dashed at Mario. Rayman started comboing Mario before finishing him with an energy sphere. Mario got free of the plungers and started shooting water at Rayman with the F.L.U.U.D. It was going right into Rayman's mouth, and he was being filled with water. Rayman pushed the water back and spit all the water out. Mario realised his plan didn't work, so he jumped in the air and ground pounded Rayman, who kicked Mario off and did the same. Mario and Rayman collided fists, then feet. They were pretty equal. They both jumped back, and Rayman prepared some energy spheres, while Mario got the Fire Flower. The ranged attacks were colliding, but Mario got an idea. He charged up a giant fireball, while Rayman did the same thing but with an energy sphere. They fired, and the attacks were trying to push back the other. Mario and Rayman ran at their balls of energy and punched them. Their fists were now super charged, and they punched each other in the face. Mario and Rayman were sent flying back into Warp Pipes. Mario's form wore off, but he switched to another power up. He was now Ice Mario. Mario started throwing ice balls extremely fast. Rayman screamed in surprise and started dodging. Rayman then got the Lockjaw, and started sending electric bolts at Mario. The attacks collided again, but all the bolts were being frozen. Mario jumped in the air extremely high, then landed down on Rayman. Mario started freezing Rayman's body, and once the chest and guts part wa frozen, he jumped off and walked away. Rayman started struggling, then eventually fainted from the cold. His hands floated over to Mario and started punching him. Mario tried to punch the fists, but they were to quick. One then grabbed onto Mario's face, while the other wedgied Mario. The plumber screamed, and then lost his ice form. Then he switched to the Vanish Cap. The hands went through the clear Mario. The hands saw Rayman wake up, the ice having melted, and flew back to their host. Rayman jumped up and looked around. Where was he? Rayman was then punched and kicked, but Rayman managed to block the next attack. He realised Mario was invisible. Rayman had an idea. He got out the Plunger Gun and started firing around him. A couple landed on Mario, and the Vanish Cap wore off. Mario gulped, and was then shot by the Plunger Gun. Mario pulled all the plungers off, and started blocking the others with his hammer. Rayman ran out of ammo, and was hit by Mario's hammer, which he threw. Mario jumped near Rayman, picked up his hammer, and whacked Rayman into a hill. Rayman jumped out and started flying. He started firing spheres from above, which Mario tried to block. However, that was a horrible idea. Mario's hammer was destroyed. Mario shrugged, and pulled out another. He started dodging instead, and threw his hammer at Rayman, knocking him down. Rayman did a dive kick, then fired another energy sphere. Mario jumped back and pulled out the Metal Cap. Rayman got out the Heavy Metal Fist. Mario ran and tried to punch Rayman. Rayman fired his own fist, and the 2 punches collided. However, Rayman was the one with the horrible idea this time. The metal coating on Rayman's fist shattered, and Rayman's bones in his fist were in LOTS of pain. Rayman screamed out in pain, then was punched back by another fist. Rayman rubbed his head after being knocked into a ? Block, and slumped down. Rayman's face got red, being furious, and got out the Shock Rocket. He started punching Mario repeadely, and then, lucky Rayman, Mario's Metal Cap wore off. Mario was knocked down, but was still getting hit. Mario got out the Tanooki Leaf, and became a Statue. Rayman tapped his foot in annoyance, then Mario got into his Tanooki form. He did a Tail Whip, blocking the fist, and flew at Rayman with great speed. He uppercutted Rayman, then dropkicked him down. Mario did a couple of Tail Whips, then punched him hard. Rayman used the Vortex to try to shrink Mario, but it only made him weaker. Mario did some more Tail Whips, but Rayman managed to get rid of the Tanooki Suit with another hit from the Vortex. Mario did some punches on Rayman, but was shrunk down to Mini Mario by the Vortex. Rayman smirked, and cracked his fists. He started firing fists at Mario, who dodged quickly. Mario then got an idea. First, he used the Super Mushroom, then he used the Mega Mushroom. He was now Mega Mario. Mario smirked down at Rayman, and copied him. Rayman gulped. Mario started punching and stomping at Rayman, who dodged as fast as he could, then rolled behind Mario. Mario looked around for Rayman, who used started charging the Vortex. Mario then turned around to Rayman with a giant tornado on his fist. Mario screamed, and ran away. Rayman fired the tornado, and Mario started throwing bricks and other things at it. Eventually it caught Mario, and just in time, he shrank back to normal. Mario started spinning around and around, until he puked up some meatballs. Mario then fell down from immeasurable heights, and landed. A loud thud was heard, and Rayman ran at Mario. He aimed his Plunger Gun at the seemingly knocked out Mario, who, using a technique from the Mario RPG series, dodged the attack. Mario was dizzy and sick, but managed to land a hit on Rayman with his hammer. Rayman was hit in the head with Mario's hammer, then sent into a Warp Pipe by another blow. Mario was now glowing like a rainbow. He started beating Rayman extremely fast, then tossed him in the air. Rayman screamed, and Mario punched him extremely hard by jumping in the air very high. Rayman tried shooting Star Mario with the Plunger Gun, and- wait, it actually worked? Well, Mario couldn't see, and Rayman managed to toss him down to the ground, but it hurt him. Mario pulled the plunger off, and his Star form was now over. Rayman landed on the ground, and was about to fire an energy sphere when- ouch!!!! Mario had sent his hammer at Rayman extremely fast and hard, and Rayman fell down, groaning in pain. Rayman tried to get up, but was too hurt. Rayman managed to lift up his hands, and began shooting Mario with the Plunger Gun. Mario, however, pulled them off quickly, and pulled out another hammer. He tossed it at Rayman, and he groaned in pain again. Rayman started shooting at Mario, who ducked and saw something. A blue koopa shell. Mario crawled inside, and bounced off a Warp Pipe, going extremely fast towards Rayman. The hero of dreams tried shooting, but they bounced off. Rayman tried to block it, but it was too fast. Mario was spinning all over Rayman. Rayman screamed in pain, but he soon was knocked unconscious. Eventually, the Red Koopa Shell started cutting through Rayman's body. Blood spurt out of his body and Rayman gave off one final scream before dying. Mario jumped off and all he could see was a bloody mess with a bit of purple and orange hair. KO! Mario saw Yoshi had woken up, and pointed to Rayman. The green dinosaur started nibbling on Rayman's dead body, as Mario walked away and traveled back to the Mushroom Kingdom. He would just wait until Yoshi came back. At least Yoshi didn't need to be fed tonight. Results Boomstick: Should we call PETA? I mean, does Rayman count as an animal? Wiz: Mario and Rayman were pretty evenly matched, strength, speed and even durability. It all came down to, again, experience. Boomstick: Now think to yourself, how many Mario games have come out in the past ten years? Well, you're probably thinking around 14 or 13. Well, there's more then that. And that's more then Rayman's whole series. Wiz: Mario is the more experienced Fighter, and he is incredibly smart in the art of battle, which allowed him to win. Boomstick: Mario didn't have a "shred" of respect for Rayman. Wiz: The winner is Mario, Mushroom Kingdom Defender. Aftermath Diddy Kong runs through a Mario vs Donkey Kong stage, and sees Luigi waiting for Mario to come down. Diddy Kong saw him as Mario himself, his uncle's rival. Diddy Kong ran at Luigi and screamed in his face. Luigi wiped Diddy Kong's spit off, and got in a fighting pose, pulling out his hammer. Diddy Kong got out his Peanut PopGun FIGHT! Trivia *Rayman vs Mario is ACG's 11th battle, right after Pikachu vs Pulseman and right before Zerita vs Bolt(SquirrelKid). *This is the 2nd most even match in ACG history, to date, which is April 5th, 2015. *Mario is the first combatant from a previous ACG fight to return in another. *Rayman has had the most brutal death in the ACG fights. *This is a follow up of Globox vs Rayman, and the follow up of Rayman vs Mario is Mr. Dark vs Bowser. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:'Super Mario vs Rayman' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Pistashio's Death Battles |-| WarpedMask= Mario VS. Rayman is a What-if? DEATH BATTLE written & directed by User:WarpedMask, featuring the eponymous Rayman, and Mario from Super Mario Bros. ''Description Interlude Mario Background Strength Speed Durability Flaws/Weaknesses Rayman Background Strength Speed Durability Flaws/Weaknesses Intermission Pre-Battle Fight Post-Analysis Results Next-Time on Death Battle... Polls Who are you guys rooting for? (Who do you want to win?) Mario. (Nintendo). Rayman. (Ubisoft). Who are you betting on winning? (Who do you think will win?) Mario. (Nintendo). Rayman. (Ubisoft). Trivia'' Category:WarpedMask Category:Pistashio TV